vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Abeloth
Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-C, likely much higher Name: Abeloth (also known as the Mother) Origin: Star Wars Gender: Female Age: More then a million years old Classification: Personification of the dark side; Cosmic being, Force-Wielder, formerly human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, stamina, endurance, precognition/prescience, Force enhanced reflexes/reactions, clairvoyance, telepathy, psychometry, telekinesis, mind/memory manipulation, illusion creation, astral projection, aura sensing, dimension creation and manipulation, duplication of herself into other beings or turning others into copies of herself, energy manipulation, Force Lightning, empathic powers and manipulation, flight and levitation, Dark Healing, immortality (types 1 and 6), intangibility, matter manipulation (able to phase through matter and fuse materials with TK on the molecular level), possession, regeneration (high-mid), shape shifting, soul manipulation (can absorb or consume victim's souls, drain their life force, and steal or possesses their bodies), telekinetic blasts and shields, teleportation (Fold Space), time manipulation (the Flow Walking technique allows her to view the past, present, or future events before or after they happen), weather manipulation (such as causing volcanic island chains to erupt, massive electromagnetic storms to manifest, causing lightning to strike at targets she chooses or wills at, lava/magma eruptions, heavy changes in a planet's tectonic activity), non-corporeal, can empower others with enhanced stats or even give them specific abilities they never knew or were incapable of learning from across a galactic distance while being sealed and contained on a singular planet away from them Attack Potency: At least Star level (comparable to the Ones of Mortis, beings that "withdrew from the galaxy to avoid ruining it with their Force powers". Said Force powers were stated by the Father to be potent enough to "tear the very fabric" of their universe. They're also noted to have wielded the Force "in ways no known mortals of the Galaxy can" and that they were "more powerful with the Force than any Jedi have seen before" [0:28 seconds, placing them above the likes of Aleema Keto commanding the power of Naga Sadow's Corsair, a mortal that achieved such power through the functions of Sith Sorcery (regardless of artificial means, this is power achieveable by mortal hands) and whose power in the Force at the time was witnessed by a collection of Jedi]) Speed: Relativistic+; FTL+ reactions (nanoseconds are considered slow to her) augmented by precognition; also uses the Fold Space/teleportation Force technique to move around Lifting Strength: Superhuman+, exact level unknown, but can be augmented much further with Force Amplification Striking Strength: Superhuman+, exact level unknown, but can be augmented much further with Force Amplification Durability: At least Star level (body hopping, immortality, intangibility, and having to be killed physically, mentally, and astrally in her own private dimension make her difficult to kill) Stamina: Vast Range: Galactic with telepathy or illusions. Thousands of kilometers or planetary range with telekinesis or weather manipulation. Standard Equipment: Ship; a semi-sentient ancient Sith starship Intelligence: High; constantly plotted against the actions of Luke Skywalker and his son; took advantage of the Sith Strike Team sent to kill Skywalker and forced them into becoming her allies, later tricked the Lost Tribe of Sith into revealing their home world to her and taking her there, eventually outsmarted and kill the Grand Lord on the galactic capital of Coruscant and through that took over his operations and plans including gaining all of his undercover agents and Sith on the planet to be used against and force the Jedi Order off the planet, concocted plan that eventually through one of the deceased Grand Lord's agents allowed her to become the Chief-of-State of the entire government, constantly flustered Luke and others attempts to track her down, excellent combat skills and knowledge of the galaxy and the ways of the Force Weaknesses: She fears dying or death, she is somewhat arrogant, and after her encounter and mental duel with the Grand Lord of the Lost Tribe of the Sith, has a constant yearning for attention and being loved by masses of people. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Immortals Category:Villain Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Monsters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Female Characters Category:Lightning Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Mind Users Category:Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Weather Users Category:Energy Users Category:Psychics Category:Tier 5 Category:Aliens Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Science Fiction Characters